


Day 17: Field Surgery

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Field Surgery, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV David "Dave" Katz, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Softie David "Dave" Katz, febuwhump day 17, more poor Dave really, this one is hidden angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Klaus gets a major injury while in Vietnam. It hurts a lot.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 16





	Day 17: Field Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> still sorry for how late it is

“Klaus you're fine. Stop whining.”

“But it hurts,” Klaus dragged out the last syllable. He had tears welling in his eyes and his lover just kept rolling his eyes. The man was begging for pain when it was just them but the moment it's real-life he can’t stand it. 

Dave carefully worked his tool and grabbed the offending object in his love’s hand carefully removing it while the war raged on around them. But at that moment it was just them. For that one fleeting second of bliss where they could be themselves and pretend everything wasn’t burning down around them. Dave cherished these moments where he could freely stare into Klaus’s eyes and kiss his cheek in comfort and imagine that everything didn’t suck. He didn’t have to think about his uncle or any other member of his family. He didn’t have to consider the repercussions of how this war will inevitably end for him. It was just him and the man he loved and he knew that one day it would be ripped from him because he had been out there and he’d seen the war first hand and he knew that either he was going to die or. he knew he was going to die. But it didn’t matter because this was now and this was more than he could have ever dreamed of and even once it ends Dave knew he wouldn’t trade a second of it for the world. He would never give up this time with Klaus. Dave smiled and kissed the whimpering medium’s cheek.

“Quit crying you big baby it is a splinter.”

“A splinter of death,” Klaus muttered stubbornly but allowed himself to be held for just a moment before they were forced to pull away at the sound of someone coming

**Author's Note:**

> soft boys deserve better


End file.
